HellRaiser
by Girxdolly
Summary: The gate leading to this damned prison is the box, the box leading to Heaven or Hell solving it will not be easy, death shows no mercy.
1. Chapter 1

Hell Raiser

_"Pain is nothing without pleasure."_

_--_

Dark, damp, and reeked of blood, that is what describes the home of the ones who don't belong in heaven nor hell. Chains, some rusted or stained in blood and human tissues, they hit against each other chiming, singing the song of death. Pillars spin showing victims as they scream, moan, and cry for the feeling to stop. The gate leading to this damned prison is the box, the box leading to Heaven or Hell solving it will not be easy death shows no mercy.

"I don't see why I need to go to this asylum, I mean most of them are just screaming." said Kate, she had graduated just a few weeks ago now she takes a job as a phycologist, her friend just looked at her and smiled and continued walking towards the door of the local asylum.

"Look Kate if you don't like their screaming then bring earplugs next time any who I only brought you along to help me with this one girl, she's been talking about a small, shining box that brought her to her personal hell...whatever that means." said Charlie, Charlie was Kate's roommate and they both wanted to be the same thing, but Kate studied more deeply in curses and a very mysterious box that no one knew very much about.

"A personal hell is like the thing you cherish most, usually based off of the 7 sins like for example if a guy only likes sex aka lust, his personal hell would taunt him showing beautiful virgins that he could never reach." explained Kate as they reached the front desk.

"Whatever youre such a smart-alec, room 207 please." said Charlie as the lady at the desk smiled and nods and hands her the keys.

"I'm only telling you what you didn't know." Kate said with a smirk as they entered the elevator, Charlie just sighed as she pressed the button for the second floor. They walked through a narrow hall to reach room 207, they peeked through the window to she a young girl about 18 in the fetal position on the bed staring blankly at the wall in front of her. Kate slowly opened the door and entered, followed along by Charlie.

"Umm hello. Im uhh...Charlie they told me about you, Cassie's your name right?" asked Charlie as she walked slowly towards the young girl, the girl suddenly turned her head to face Charlie and Kate.

"That's right...to tell you the truth I don't care if you believe what I say or not. Ive seen them...and I learned my lesson the hard way." said Cassie in a stern tone, then she turned to face the wall again,"They told me that they aren't from Hell nor Heaven...They told me that they were rejected from both...so they take innocent people that open the box to Hell and torture them, I'm not sure about Heaven though no one that found that box ever got Heaven."

"What box? Describe it to us." said Kate as she started to get curious, it's starting to sound like the Pandora's Box, and no one had ever lived after seeing it.

"It has golden symbols on the sides, those designs are for solving the puzzle of the gates." explained Cassie not taking her eyes of the wall, Kate looked at her as if moved by her words,"Like a cubical it's hard to solve, if you solve it a certian way it'll lead you to Heaven the oppisite of that way would lead to Hell, no one ever solved it to Heaven...or so I heard."


	2. Chapter 2

"Sorry to cut you short, but I think we should go now." said Charlie as she dragged Kate out the door and towards the elevater, Kate got out of Charlie's grip and glared at her.

"What as that all about I was so close to hear from a girl that had seen the Pandora's box at work and you drag me out!" yelled Kate as a few people stopped and stared at her strangely.

"Look Kate if she did see Pandora's Box then where the proof? If she did have Pandora's box the doctors would have it, look just to make you feel better we'll look for her doctor and ask him." said Charlie calmly as they walked troughout the hallway looking for the doctor's office, after a few minutes they find him,"Excuse me Dr.Smith you know that Cassie girl was she carrying a strange looking box when you found her?" asked Charlie politely.

"No but her parents might have her mother must have had it in her purse, here I'll give you Cassie's home address." said Dr.Smith with a smile. Kate looked at him weird.

"Wait why are you just handing it to us freely shouldn't you like let her have her privacy?" asked Kate, Charlie then agreed. The doctored just laughed.

"Yes I should but her mother told me just to let any licensed psychologist to her house if it's about her daughter." explained the doctor as he handed the address and pushed them out his door, "Now if you excuse me I have paperwork to do." Dr.Smith shut the door on them before they could say anything else. They stayed quiet the whole trip, after a good twenty minutes or so they made it to the house. The house was big, dusty, and old looking, some of the windows were shattered, and the attic window was covered in dust and cobwebs.

"Wow now I can't blame the girl she probably only acted insane to get out of this God forsaken house." joked Charlie as they headed towards the door, Kate knocked and wait for a few minutes and the door opened on it's own they looked at each other, but entered anyway." Hello? Ms...Uhh,"Charlie looked at the card,"Ms.Dawson, we're here about your daughter." There was no response the only thing they received was the door slamming,"heh..Must've been the wind." said Charlie nervously. They started to wonder upstairs, their noses started to fill with the scent of rotting blood and decaying flesh, they were about to throw up once they saw a corpses of a man rotting away.

"Oh dear god...what is wrong with her mother!" asked Kate as she plugged her nose so she couldn't smell the poor man's blood. They continued anyway the smell got stronger the further they went, soon enough they made it to the attic, which reeked the most.

"Ugh..I think I'm going to barf! Look rats, pigeons, and people nailed to the wall!" said Charlie as she pointed to the wall to their right, they looked sickly at the corpses lying everywhere, covering most of the floor. Then Kate noticed something from the corner of her eye, it sparkled so she walked towards it to find it to be what she had been looking for. She was reaching towards it slowly, but then someone stopped her.

"Hey!Let me...GO!" Kate shouted struggling, whatever grabbed her it was cold and squishy, her spine shivered as it revealed itself from the shadows, "oh...my...god.." From the shadows was a man, he seemed like he was turned inside out. Charlie's eyes widened, both women were frozen in fear.

"Keep your hands off this box for your own safety! Or you'll end up like me." said the man as he slowly let go of Kate and grabs the box,"I got this box in an Indian blackmarket the man told me of it's powers, but I did care, no I just knew it would give me pleasure." He tossed the box in the air and caught it, he looked at Kate and Charlie sternly," My wife gave me all these men to save me but it wasn't enough, she started to hate me so I..I..."he sighed, but continued," I killed her by draining her of her blood to heal me it only helps me feel again."

"Well we can't help you there my friend so I guess we should be going now." said Charlie nervously as she crept slowly towards the door only to tip over a dryed corpse."OMG GET OFF ME!" she pushed off the corpse.

"Oh there's something ironic about that statement you can help me actually, do what my wife finish didn't bring me more!" demanded the man,"Or else end up like my wife." the man stood and glared at them intensely.


	3. Chapter 3

"NEVER!"Screamed Kate as she ran up to the man and tackled him taking the box from his hand,"HURRY CHARLIE JUMP THROUGH THE WINDOW!" Kate jumped down the window leaving Charlie to fend for herself, soon enough Charlie jumped down a little blood on her shirt. They jumped into the car and drove off leaving the man behind.

"That was her father! What a freak!" shouted Charlie wiping the blood off her forehead,"Lets go to a museum and drop this THING off." Kate shook her head a looked at the box curiously.

"No...I waited for this moment to come I don't care what you say I'm going to keep this box and solve it." Kate said quietly as she was tracing the symbols with her finger. Charlie looked at her as if she were crazy, but didn't argue she knew Kate wouldn't listen.

"Fine I'll be at my brother's house when you open it," Charlie said dropping Kate off at their house," Call me if you're inside out or at least alive." Charlie then drove off leaving Kate alone in their house with the cursed box.

"I'm going to solve you no matter how long it takes," Kate said to herself she grabbed a book off the shelf,"Ok let's see if this book is helpful for solving this puzzle." She pressed all the sides until one side went up and started to move on it's own, like it was solving itself and it was. Everything started to get dark, the ground under her feet shook, and then mist started to seep through the windows.

"Oh shit, what's going on!" asked Kate aloud to herself, then there was a flash of light and four figures stood in front of her, they all look horrible and they all looked at her sternly.

"You've opened the box and we came." said one, his head had pins stabbed in it,"Now come or you'll face more pain then you will." Kate just shook her head and backed up only bumping into one.

"What do you want from me!" asked Kate as she was held down by one witn no eyes, ears, or anything it's mouth was stretched by hooks, it made clicking sounds from his teeth as it held her down.

"As I said before you opened the box and we came, no one escapes us." said the pin faced one. Then Kate got an idea then struggled out of the thing's grip and ran up to the pin faced one.

"Wait but someone did escape his name is Chris Dawson. His been feeding off other people's blood to regain life he has all his nerve-endings back!" explained Kate. The pin faced one glared at her.

"No one escapes from us, we are servants of Heaven and Hell we serve pleasure and pain we are cenobites." said the pin faced cenobite. The chattering cenobite grabbed her again and held her down," Wait...I'll give you 3 days to prove to us this Chris Dawson escaped if not you'll suffer twice as much pain and suffering." Then they disappeared leaving Kate alone on the ground, she looked around to find the box was gone too


	4. Chapter 4

"Great they took the box, how are they going to get to him!" asked Kate aloud, she picked up the phone to call Charlie,"come on come on pick up!Oh hello Max can I talk to Charlie?What! What do you mean she's drunk!ugh...it's ok just tell her I called once she gets sober." Kate hung up and slumped to the ground as she leaned against the wall," I guess I'm in this alone."

In the morning Kate turned on the news to see 5 more people were found killed at the Dawson residents,"Crap!I bet he almost has all his skin back I only have 3 days until I suffer and he well doesn't...I guess." Kate quickly drank her coffee and ate her toast before running out the door heading towards Max's house. "Thank god his house is only 3 blocks away or I'd be in trouble." mumble Kate as she rang the door bell, Max opened the door and looked at Kate then looked over at the couch.

"Charlie's on the couch she was out cold after the 6th glass of vodka." explained Max as he lead Kate in the house closing the door and leading her to the couch,"Hey Charlie, Kate's here!" shouted Max in Charlie's ear, then suddenly Charlie jolted up looking around as if panicking.

"Huh! What! Oh hey Kate..ugh...too..much..vodka."moaned Charlie as she sat up holding her stomach as if she was going to throw up," So you wussed out opening the box? Where is it anyway?"

"No I actually opened it and these people call "cenobites" appeared and almost brought me where Mr. Dawson was brought, I told their leader about him and he gave me 3 days to prove the man in the Dawson house is Chris Dawson." explained Kate with a stern face, Max was completely lost, so he just went upstairs to play on his computer.

"Well then what are we waiting for?Death?Well it ain't gonna be a long wait only have 3 days now let's get that confession!" shouted Charlie as she struggle to balance getting off of the couch. They said goodbye to Max and went into the car, Kate drove since Charlie was having a hang over. "You've got a plan or what? and where we going?" asked Charlie as she stared out the window watching the scenery pass by.

"Actually I do, we're going to the mental hospital again we're going to visit Cassie again." explained Kate as she drove alittle faster toward the asylum. Once they made it they asked the front desk nurse for the keys to Cassie's room and she gladly handed it to them. Kate ran to the elevator dragging Charlie along who was waking up a little more.

"Are you gonna tell me the plan or are you going to just wait till I see it work?" asked Charlie as she waited for the elevator to stop, Kate just smirked and dragged her to Cassie's room. "Is it just me or is her room getting darker every time we see it?"

"It's you and no more questions we only have 3 days and I don't want to waste any time." Kate said as she enter Cassie's room and sat next to her bed and looked at Cassie as if waiting for a welcoming.

"I see you've open the box and now you want me to help you prove that thing in my house is my dad, I'd be glad too once I learned about the whore of a mother and that prick of a dad were killing innocent people just for their own sakes made me realize that humanity is crumbling and rotting away from people like that."Cassie stared at the wall the whole time.

"Ok we only have 5 hours to think of a plan because visiting hours ends at 2:00."warned Kate, the three girls huddled up explaining, adding, and forming their plans and backup plans. "Right on time too, see you tonight Cassie we're gonna sneak ya out." Kate smiled and waved goodbye along with Charlie.

Later that night they snuck in through one of Cassie's friend on the first floor's window, they passed a few workers and made it to the stairs and ran up them as fast as they could. Finally they made it to Cassie's room,"Ok Cassie your friend told us the kid in the next room escape from climbing down that tree so in other words we need to jump from this windowsill to that branch." explained Kate as she pointed to the branch about 1-2 feet away from their window. First to jump was Charlie, them Cassie and last was Kate.

"Kate I know you're afraid of heights but this isn't the time I think they're doing a bedroom check now hurry!" whispered Charlie harshly, Kate took a deep breath and jump. She almost slipped, but Cassie got her and Charlie shut the door and then they quickly climbed down and ran towards Charlie's car.

"That worked well. now to my house." said Cassie excitedly. Kate shook her head as Charlie started to drive towards downtown." Why not?Oh wait yeah we still need to get the fake box."

"Not really fake more like a replacement, it moves like the real one, but it doesn't contain the real power Pandora's box has." explained Kate as they stopped at a red light. The rest of the trip was quiet, after one hour or so they made it to a building that looked a lot like a business place, but it wasn't. They all entered and once they did the lights turned on to reveal a man in his late 30s, he wore a business suit and stood like he would if he were facing real customers.

"Hey uncle Rick, do you have the box ready?" asked Charlie as she looked around the room, the man smiled and lead them to the back room to reveal studies of the box and everything.

"Wow...hey that's the man I saw when I first opened the box!" shouted Cassie as she found a binder filled with picture of the pin head cenobite,"Do you know everything about him? Do you? Like is name or something?" asked Cassie anxiously.

"No I'm sorry to say I only found out how he looks and how he became that way, but not his real form also the box is ready here." explained Rick as he handed Kate the box with a smile.

"Wow amazing you got all the details right I even doubt that even the cenobites wouldn't tell which was the real and which was the fake." joked Kate as she looked at all the details amazed. They all thanked Rick and left, first phase of their plan was complete now for phase two, they went to their house and started to reinsure the plan to make it clear."Ok that's clear phase two will be us taunting Chris with the box and we bribe him with it and then if that doesn't work plan b."Charlie and Cassie nodded and went to bed.

As day one was gone they only had two days left, now for phase 2,"We can rest this morning we're going to wait for dusk to work phase two." said Kate sipping her coffee.

"Ok explain to me again why?" asked Charlie scratching her head, Kate sighed and looked at her strenly,"Oh wait nevermind I remember just incase he could tell if it were a fake and we could hide the fake spots from him." Cassie was up and turned on the news to find more bodies were found at the Dawson resident.

"Does my dad ever stop? Can't he realize that in less than two days he'll be back suffering in his personal hell rotting away like he should have been." mumble Cassie as she bit through her food, her eyes her sinking down as she almost fell back asleep.


End file.
